Apologies
by TheComicsGal26
Summary: Since finding out his cousin was a hulk like him, Bruce Banner feels guilt has taken over his entire body. The only way he knows how he can clear it all out is by apologizing for turning her in to a monster.
1. Memories Lead to Guilt

_WARNING: If you do not like long author's notes then skip to the story!_

_A/N: Hello lovelies! It's been awhile. Well not really it's only been a week but anyway I've figured I've kept you waiting long enough so here's the new story! This story is based off of issue #282 of The Incredible Hulk (1969) where after being defeated by the Leader; Bruce goes to the Avengers Mansion to track him down and ends up talking to Jennifer and apologizing for turning her in to a hulk._

_They have this really deep conversation and it's so sweet how much they care about each other. If you find the issue at a comic book store I recommend you buy it because it's a really good read._

_There are also a couple small references to my first fan fiction 'New Blood' so if you haven't read that go read it now and then you'll understand those references (see what I did there). Anyway I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoy it :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Marvel *sighs* But I wish I did._

~o~o~o~

Jennifer Walters/She Hulk. When he first read that on the digital file he immediately felt guilt swallow him whole. At the time he didn't think of the consequences of giving her his gamma irradiated blood but how was he suppose to? She had just been shot and was slowly dying in his arms. There was no way he was going to let her die on him. She was the only family he had. And there wasn't enough time to take her to a hospital.

Now five years later she lives here, in the Avengers tower with him and Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Even though she shows no pain or torture behind her sparkling green eyes and seems to have a more of a spring in her step whenever she's this She Hulk, he can't help but feel like one of those mad scientists who's turned someone he loves in to a monster.

Bruce laid in his bed staring at the ceiling trying to close his eyes and fall asleep already but is to busy remembering the girl who he would take out for ice cream. The girl he would talk on the phone with for hours. The girl he would comfort whenever her face was consumed by tears. He doesn't care if she's beautiful and intelligent and in control as She Hulk, a hulk's a monster no matter what. Eventually he did fall asleep only feeling like the word guilty was written all over his body.

~o~o~o~

_A/N: So I figured it'd be a good idea to have a nice, short, slightly emotional chapter. The memories Bruce had in bed are references to ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN's 'Bruce Banner' story, which is one of my favorite stories. Here's the link to the Bruce Banner story._

_ s/8828884/1/Bruce-Banner_

_Anyway, as usual review, follow and favorite if you enjoy this first chapter and tune in next Friday for Bruce and Tony's little session._

_Also I know this was up awhile ago but before I did an edit I had all the stories from my favs so you guys wouldn't have to look for them. Then while editing I figured "I probably only need the Bruce Banner story." so I deleted the other links and then I realized I forgot to delete the warning about the last three being Bruce x Natasha fics and so I had to delete that immediately. So sorry about that whole mess up. Point is the chapters okay now (by my standards) so...see you next week. _


	2. Therapy Session

The next morning started off pretty normal. Everybody assembled for breakfast made by Pepper with Steve's help. After that Tony and Bruce headed to the lab, Pepper headed off to her office a couple floors down, Janet headed off to her designing studio downtown, Jennifer left for work and Clint, Natasha and Steve all went to the training room.

Tony knew something had been off about Bruce since reading Janet and Jennifer's files and being that they'd been friends for awhile he figured it was probably more about Jennifer than Janet.

"Hey Bruce?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"What's been bothering you lately?"

Bruce looked up from his holographic screen and looked at Tony realizing that even though nobody else not even Jennifer could see his guilt, Tony could. He took off his glasses and placed them by the keyboard.

"She's a monster and it's my fault."

"Is that what you're so guilty about?"

"Yes. When I told her everything about the other guy she…she was going to help me. Try and find a way to solve the situation so I wouldn't have to be in the hell I was in. The hell I'm still in. And how do I return the favor by turning her in to another version of him."

"Bruce, don't do that to yourself. You only had two options. Try to save her or let her die and I'm damn positive you were never going to go for the second option."

He had a point. When Bruce had to watch his mother die in front of him he was small, weak and couldn't save her. When Jennifer got shot it was like a second chance at saving a loved one. A chance that he couldn't screw up.

"How do I do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do I apologize to her for what I did to her?"

"You feel that guilty?"

"Yes and I don't know when or how to tell her I'm sorry!"

Tony stood up from his seat on the lab table, moved over to Bruce's desk and leaned against the edge. Bruce turned his chair so he could look Tony in the eyes.

"First of all if you're this guilty, the time to apologize to her is as fast as possible. Second of all just do what you did with me. Let it all out and listen to what she has to say."

"Thanks Tony."

"Hey, I care about you as much as she does. Now can you throw that blueprint over to my screen?"

"Sure."

As Bruce slide his finger across the screen transferring the blueprint over to Tony's screen, Tony started to question a certain topic.

"You know what? I don't get how you need proper training to be a therapist. It's so easy!"

"You're still not over that therapy session? It's been four years Tony!"

"Yeah well how would you feel if I fell asleep during you're little therapy session a minute ago?! Huh?!"

~o~o~o~

_A/N: Why yes, I did see Iron Man 3 (loved it). And yes, I did think it would be funny if Tony was still offended by Bruce's actions. Sorry if this was a spoiler if you haven't seen the movie yet. Then again you're using the internet right now so you probably already knew or watched it._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S NOT FRIDAY! I'm SO sorry about the late update guys. It's just this past week I've been having to juggle my job and this new puppy I got so I really haven't had time to focus on writing. Plus because I wasn't doing my whole 'every two days' chapter thing it completely flew over my head that I even posted this story. So that is why I'm going to be posting a new chapter every four days. That way it's double the days I gave myself for 'New Blood' and it won't escape to the back of my mind._

_As always review, follow and favorite if you like the story so far and tune in Friday (oh the irony) for a very short chapter. (That's literally the only way I can describe it)_


	3. Borrow and Steal

Very late in the evening Jennifer was in the training room with Janet and Steve for her and Janet's daily avenger training. Bruce stood in the threshold just to spot Jennifer do a back flip, kicking a simulation dummy in the jaw therefore knocking him down in the little circle of dummies she already took out.

"Time?! Jennifer asked grabbing a water bottle and towel.

"A minute, twenty seconds. Nice job Jennifer." Steve commented.

"I'll say. Way to kick some serious ass Jenny." Janet added.

"Thanks guys."

Bruce was still trying to get use to the fact Jennifer was a trained fighter and that taking out five guys in the time she did was the norm. As she and Janet were talking Bruce walked up behind Steve and grasped his shoulder.

"Mind if I take her?"

"Sure, she's done with her portion of training today anyway."

Bruce did the same approach to Jennifer only making her jump at the contact.

"Oh, hey Bruce." She greeted.

"Hi. It cool with you if we talk somewhere private."

Jennifer looked at Steve for the go and he gave her a nod.

"Sure."

Jennifer quickly wished Janet good luck for her dummy fight simulation before heading off with Bruce.

~o~o~o~

_A/N: Like I said in my last author's note incredibly short and not that easy to describe chapter. Yay! I'm on time! Unfortunately this is not the longest story meaning the next chapter is the last chapter. But not to worry readers I have another story already complete and it's…A BATTLE STORY. _

_It has incredibly short chapters meaning I'm going to be posting everyday *sigh*. Not your guy's fault I like to torture myself by challenging myself. And it features a very friendly guest! You're going to find out who the character is when I post the story cuz it'll be in the description but I'm super happy I wrote that character because he or she is one of my favorite characters in the entire Marvel Universe._

_Anyway review, favorite and follow if you think the story's good and tune in Tuesday for Bruce's apology a.k.a THE FINAL CHAPTER. _


	4. Please Forgive My Sins

The two cousins headed off to the main room because Bruce living in the tower for as long as he has knows everyone is anywhere but there.

"So what's up?" Jennifer asked pulling off the elastic holding her long chocolate brown hair back.

Bruce stretched his arm out signalling to have a seat on the couch with him. Jennifer had a bit of concern on her face as they sat down.

"Uh…listen Jen I-I'm sorry for turning you in to a hulk."

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's just…I've always felt the other guy was a curse I brought upon myself and I prayed I would never put this hell on somebody else's shoulders. Then I find out I turned you in to the she hulk…and I'm really sorry for it."

"Is that why you've looked so guilty the past couple days?"

"Yea…Wait, you've noticed?"

"How could I not? It's as clear as day. I just didn't know the right time to ask about it. And as for your apology I'm not mad at you for turning me in to a hulk."

"You're not?!"

"Of course not. I never was."

"But-but I turned you in to a monster like me…I"

"Okay first of all we are not monsters we just have a special gift. Secondly you read my file, didn't you? If it weren't for the gamma kicking in as my heart rate went up at the hospital I'd be dead right now. Not mention I chose to spend four and half years of my life as She Hulk."

"So you don't blame me at all?"

"Blame you?! I`m saying I`m so grateful I could kiss you!"

"Please don't."

"I'm not actually gonna do it. But I love being She Hulk, bringing justice outside the court house, being part of the Avengers. I thought you would understand that."

"I tried but it's just…difficult."

Bruce buried his forehead in to his palm and looked down at the floor, forgetting about the conversation. Jennifer inched closer to him wrapping one arm around his shoulders and resting her spare hand on his left shoulder.

"I understand after all you've been through these past years. But just because I can turn green at any moment doesn't mean I'm still not your little cousin."

Jennifer moved her hands down to Bruce's and clasped them with a soft grip making him look her in the eyes.

"I know you've considered me as your little sister just as much as I've considered you as my older brother but do me a favor. Only do that act when I'm about to pull a really dumb ass move that I'll regret later. Deal?"

Bruce smiled and pulled Jennifer in to a hug which she reciprocated back.

"Deal."

"Good. Now if you don't mind it's getting late and I'm due in court tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

Bruce and Jennifer pulled apart as she stood up from the couch about to walk away.

"Night Jen."

"Night."

Just as Bruce was getting up off the couch Jennifer stopped in her tracks and spun around.

"Oh Bruce."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For caring so much about me."

They both exchanged smiles before heading off in different directions. Bruce felt all that guilt completely drained from him as he walked back to the lab for a little late night project with Tony. Jennifer walked back to her room happy to have such a loving cousin like Bruce.

~o~o~o~

_A/N: So the story is now over. I'm hoping at least somebody got family feels over this. After all Bruce and Jennifer are by far my favorite Marvel relationship ever. Anyway i mentioned in my last (long) author's note that pretty soon I'll be posting a battle fic with a special guest but for now I would like to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing this (sort of) touching story and I love you all and I can't wait to write for you again :)_


End file.
